


Teacher Au Thominho

by EtherealEssence



Series: Thominho week [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: #thominho week, Cuties, Day 1, M/M, Teachers, Thominho Week, everybody else is a teacher, student chuck, thominho - Freeform, thominhoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Green and Mr Lee sure do disappear a lot, I wonder what they're doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Au Thominho

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)  
> My first installment for thomino week I decided to do a teachers au so tell me what you think in the comments! Also if you can think of a better name I would be really grateful!

"Mr Green and Mr lee are weird."

Turning to look at the student I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? What does that bloody mean?" My british accent hasn't changed at all in the two years I've been at Wckds Institution The Maze. Strange name for a school if you ask me but at least they give a decent pay. 

"Well Mr Lee always calls him Greenie and they don't even speak English. Aren't they like too old for a secret language or something?" The student elaborated after seeing my other brow raise, "They say weird stuff like shuck. That's not even a word! Or... or like shank! Whats a shank?" Looking up at me Chuck scrunched his nose in confusion. Laughing I leaned against the janitors door and folded my arms. "So they speak gibberish that makes them weird?"

"Mr Isaacs!" Leaning forward he lowered his voice and shifted his eyes around as if he was going to tell me nuclear launch codes. Trying to hold back my smirk took a lot but I tried to look as serious as possible. "I'm listening."

He sighed softly before glancing around once more. Swallowing my chuckle I waited for chuck to proceed. "They disappear too."

Fidgeting he continued, "It's like at lunch times they're not in their classrooms and they're not in the staff room. They just ...disappear."

Running a hand through my hair I straightened myself out off the door. "Right chuck. I get they seem strange but they've known each other for a long time. They went to the same school and have been... ' ** _friends_** ' for a long time. Im sure they're here somewhere. In fact I'm really certain that theyre closer than you think." Smirking I ruffled his hair. "Go on Chuck lunch will end soon. Winston is on patrol in the canteen he'll make sure no one will mess with you while your eating lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"No one will do anything. If they do they'll have me to deal with. Go on chuck." I felt a hand rest on my lower back and hid a smile. Alby's voice was low and deep and as he spoke I could feel myself relax into his touch. Chuck hesitated before nodding and running off towards the canteen. 

"How you can stomach bullying such a nice kid, I just dont get." Alby stated.

"Thats because you have a weird sense of self righteousness and honour that most guys dont possess especially when theyre 13 years old. Besides Chuck feels a lot more comfortable with adults since the accident with his parents. Poor kid seems to have really bad luck."

Walking together we headed back down the corridor I had been previously stood on.

"Chuck needs to tell us whose hurting him so we can actually deal with it though. He cant just avoid them by spending lunch with you or me." I nodded in agreement, the bullies needed to be dealt with but we could only do that if we knew who they were. 

Rapping my knuckles on the janitors door I continued walking with Alby not turning when I heard two adult males stumble out of the closet giggling like teenagers.

"They really need to stop having sex in the damn closet even Chucks noticed theyre not around at lunch. I swear theyre still as horny as they were when we went here!" I grumbled to Alby. He grinned in response putting his arm around my shoulder. "Why Mr. Isaacs if you feel that way I guess we really shouldn't turn around and utilise that empty janitors closet then." Alby throwing me a wink sealed the deal and grabbing his wrist I ran back to the closet with his laughter trailing behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview into either a longer multi chaptered fic or a collection of scenarios in this universe. Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.
> 
> P.s. if you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you.


End file.
